


Old Wounds, New Roommates

by Queenie7



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst and Smut, F/M, Roommates, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie7/pseuds/Queenie7
Summary: Adam is your new roommate and he gets on everyone of your nerves. Nevermind the fact you had a misguided hookup phase in the past. As the hostility fades and attraction grows, will Adam finally move on from his toxic exes? And will you move on from past insecurities?
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Adam wonders how he got to this place in his life: complacent. Everyone else around him had progressed but he was stuck. Even the city went a million miles a minute, never stopping for too long in one spot. He now has a sliver of hope to move forward because he’s been working on a great indie film with an acclaimed director that was about to wrap. Since then, that same director wanted him to work on his new series project to be debuted on a streaming service. Maybe this was his chance for change, to have something more, and something different. However, Jessa certainly wasn’t helping anything either: she quit school again, and has a way of keeping everyone around her down at her level. Adam supposes that it’s his fault too, he should have never came back to her after things fell out with Hannah. But he went back to her because he didn’t have it in him to end things after she let him go back to Hannah, and ultimately it was easier than being alone.

He had been hoping that Jessa would realize that there was nothing left in their relationship and end it on her own terms. She was still holding on, even after all these months. He had no ill-feelings towards Jessa but he knew they weren’t healthy together and brought out each other’s worst tendencies. At one point, he thought he had such deep feelings for her, but now he knows she was just a way to ignore his feelings for Hannah. Adam thought that he and Jessa had the intense connection that he once had with Hannah, or that they could have it someday. Now, he knows that he was lying to himself, and he mentally accepts that it isn’t fair to Jessa to string her along like this either.

When he and Jessa get back to his apartment after going out to buy the finishing supplies for the second bedroom he’s built. He’s finally finished it aside from paint. She sits next to him on the couch. He tries to think to think out how to end this, but she’s completely oblivious to what is going through his mind. He feels her hand sneak up his leg, and her lips are on his moments later. He pulls away before he makes another mistake. She must read his face because she moves away from him.

“What’s wrong? Is working on that film bothering you that much?” She asks, and Adam can tell that she’s trying to keep her cool. He also knows that there’s no easy way to have this conversation.

“It has nothing to do with the film, it has to do with us.” He says honestly, and Jessa turns to stare at him. She then nonchalantly stands up from the couch to go get something from the kitchen. She asks, “What about us?” over her shoulder from the other room. He waits until she comes back into the room before continuing.

“We can’t keep pretending that everything is good and fine between us.” Adam tells her, and he’s nervously moving his hands around. She moves to sit next to him once again, then places one hand on his arm and the other on his face. She gently turns him to face her.

“Adam, we are not pretending. You went back to Hannah, but then you came back to me, and you realized that what we have is a real, intense connection.” She tells him, clearly trying to convince him of what she believes. Adam has to tell her the truth, even if it’s an ugly truth.

“Maybe we had that one time but not anymore. I shouldn’t have come back to you once I left Hannah.” Well if Jessa was relatively calm before, she was fuming now. Adam could see her face turning red, and her lower lip quivering. However, she pulls herself together enough to ask, “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying that this is over. We’re over. I’m sorry but I can’t do this shit anymore. I want to progress, I want something more, and I don’t think we can do that together.” He says and runs his hand from the top of his upper lip down to his chin.

“’This’ is real, intense, and passionate. You’ll never have this with someone else.” She says with such conviction that if he hadn’t already made up his mind, it might have convinced him. Instead, he chooses to be blunt, because she still was avoiding the point.

“That’s the thing Jessa, I used you to escape my feelings for Hannah. And I thought I could find something close to what I had with her, with you, but I didn’t.” That definitely hits home, maybe more than he wanted it to, because Jessa jumps up off the couch with her hands flying in the air. Adam meanwhile, tugs on his hair. A bad habit he does when he’s agitated.

“This is still fucking about Hannah! I finally made peace with her, you made peace with her, so we could be together with no guilt! I gave up my most important relationship for you! Fuck you!” She screams as she picks up a lamp to throw in his direction, it crashes against the wall, glass splattering everywhere. That’s the only confirmation Adam needs to know he’s making the right decision to end this toxic relationship. He knows he has issues too but throwing shit at each other during every disagreement just isn’t normal. Though his rationality is gone momentarily when he picks up a mug and throws it against the kitchen cabinet.

“I know, but what we have isn’t fucking healthy, and it’s not fucking real. We’re lying to ourselves! We share the same unhealthy coping mechanisms, and good fucking, that’s it!” He shouts back, standing up himself, but he controls his anger enough this time to not throw anything, or destroy anything. He watches the reality of what he just said wash over Jessa’s face. Her posture becomes more relaxed, more resigned.

“Well if that’s how you really feel, I’ll leave.” She says calmly this time, and she starts packing a bag. Adam simply watches her, not wanting to give in and continue the relationship, or start another fight and make things more volatile than they need to be. Once Jessa has her things packed and lined up near the door, Adam feels the need to say something.

“I’m sorry, will you yell at me, hit me, or something.” He nearly begs, any emotion would be better than this indifferent silence she’s giving him. The disappointment and heartbreak are hanging heavy in the air of the apartment. Jessa turns to look at him before she walks through the door.

“Thank you for telling me how you feel…I’ll still be waiting for you when you get through this.” She tells him, giving him a friendly, light pat on his bicep. He nods his head, and she’s gone.

Adam looks around the apartment which now feels empty, and he himself feels lonelier than he has in a long time. But he also feels free, and hopeful. After all, sometimes you have to start from the bottom to really start over. And this is just the beginning.

********

It had been a week since the break-up with Jessa, and she had taken all of her belongings out of the apartment. Adam hadn’t painted the spare bedroom yet because he couldn’t settle on a color; he decided to wait. Today, he was heading into Hermie’s to get a cup of coffee and catch up with Ray. He was riding his bike again for the first time in a long time, and as he’s crossing the street, he collides with a woman. The woman falls on the concrete, pulls her headphones out of her ears after she catches herself and he rushes to help her up.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” He asks and quickly assesses her to make sure she doesn’t have any obvious injuries. Adam’s not prepared for who it is. It’s Y/N, arguably his biggest regret/mistake. He had hooked up with her after Hannah rejected him, and while Jessa was still stringing him along. He ended up ghosting Y/N, standing her up and choosing Jessa. What a fucking mistake that was, he thought about this mistake every time things were difficult with Jessa, and he thought if he was with Y/N would he have went back to Hannah so easily? Last he had heard, Y/N had authored at least one bestselling novel and had been traveling the world for the past year or so.

But now she was back, he nearly ran over her with his bike, and she was still pissed at him. Rightfully pissed at him. She stands up, gathers herself, and then turns toward him. “You should watch where the hell you’re going—“

Y/N stops midsentence when she realizes that it’s him. She’s clearly as shocked as he is. Adam can’t help but notice that she looks better than ever. She was always hot, but now she was hot in the grown up, successful way. Her hair is a little longer and her skin looks like its glowing. Her eyes are still bright and brilliant, though there’s a harshness in them that wasn’t there before. The only thing Adam can think to say is, “Y/N? How are you? It’s been a long time since I saw you.”

“Well, I was doing fantastic until I you almost ran me over! It has been a while, how’s your girlfriend?” She says and asks pointedly. Yeah, she’s definitely still angry with him over ditching her. And honestly, Adam can’t blame her. He wonders how much she knows about him, he met her through Ray, and he supposes that was who told her about him and Jessa.

“We broke up.” He answers and finds himself shifting on his feet nervously. He’s gotten closure over his relationship with Hannah, ended things with Jessa, is single and ready to move on, and he runs into his biggest romantic mistake? The cliché one who got away? How was this not some kind of sign from the universe that he should have been with Y/N all along?

“What a surprise.” She looks smug, she’s enjoying the fact that she was right. Y/N puts her phone in her bag and crosses her arms, staring him down. Adam wants to keep this conversation going, because fate had obviously sent him a gift. However, it doesn’t seem that the feeling is mutual.

“What have you been up to? I heard you wrote a bestseller.” He asks and she’s looks surprised that he kept up with her life. Now she’s the one that shifting her body weight from one leg to the other nervously.

“I did. Two actually. I’ve been traveling and doing promotional work but now I’m back in New York.” Y/N answers before biting her bottom lip in a way that makes Adam’s brain short-circuit. They had really connected for the short time they spent together, before he became chicken shit and chose Jessa. That was the thing about Y/N: she challenged him, would make him grow, and he would fall hopeless in love with her if they had continued. Maybe that was why he chose Jessa: they had the addict connection, killer sexual chemistry, and he knew Jessa would never challenge him in an emotional way. And getting with Jessa would hurt Hannah the most. Jesus, how had he been such a fucking idiot?

“Maybe we could catch up some time…” He says. Y/N responds quickly and coolly.

“Probably not. I’m really busy.” Then she walks away, and Adam’s left watching her go. He’ll have to find a way to reconnect with her on some level, even if she despises him. He wants to know what could have been and what still could be.

********

ONE YEAR AND SIX MONTHS EARLIER

You look around the party at Hermie’s and honestly you hate most of the people here. Ray’s a friend you met while you were visiting the coffee shop. Ray had the big election party and now was a party for people he was close with to celebrate his victory. You had met the infamous Hannah long enough ago to know you couldn’t really tolerate her melodrama. You also had met Jessa long enough ago to not like her aloofness and destructive behavior. Adam, you didn’t like at first but when Ray told you about him and Hannah, you felt bad for him. So you started talking to him when you’d hang out with Ray, and you started to like him. You appreciated his honesty and no bullshit policy. It was obvious that he was far more vulnerable than he would ever admit. And you had to admit that you were very attracted to him, no matter how much your head tried to convince you that it was an inherently bad idea.

There he was looking awkward, and slightly miserable standing in the corner. He had been talking to Jessa before she huffed away, Ray had told you that Adam had been pining over her lately, likely as a way to get back at Hannah. You approach Adam to try to make conversation.

“What was that about?” You ask motioning towards Jessa, and take a swig of your drink. You’ll not push the topic if he doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Bullshit. Of course.” He answers and looks around agitated when his eyes land on Hannah and whoever her new boyfriend is. Damn, this poor man needed an escape. This party was not your cup of tea either, so you come up with a better idea that may cheer him up and put you in a better mood. He needed to get fucked, totally wrecked.

“Want to get out of here?” You ask, raising your eyebrows at him seductively, and he nodded his yes before verbally answering, “Hell yes.”

He follows you to your apartment, and as soon as you get through the door, Adam is on top of you. His hands grip your face as he presses his lips against yours. You instantly notice how soft and warm his lips are, like plush pillows. His hands however feel like fire scorching your skin. Your tongue is asking entrance in his mouth, and he grants it. Soon the two of you are devouring each other as his hands move down your neck: one to feel up your tits, and the one farther down to squeeze your ass. You can feel his hardening cock against you, and you’re already soaking. It had been a while since your last sexual encounter and you were definitely horny. You found out that Adam was very intense, focused, and sensual when he was intimate.

The two of leave a string of clothes behind you on your way to your bedroom. Once in the doorway, he throws you over his shoulder, as if you weigh nothing, then he sits you on the bed. He’s kneeling between your legs as his fingers draw patterns on your thighs. Your fingers rake through his hair while your other hand feels the tight muscles of his chest. Adam moves upward so his mouth is now lavishing your tits with open-mouth kisses, before taking your right nipple in his mouth. His tongue twirls over your peaks, making you moan and buck your hips. As his lips suck around your bud, his fingers find your clit, drawing circles on it. He releases your nipple with a pop, then goes to the left one. His fingers add pressure, and move faster on your clit. When you’re so close to your orgasm you can practically taste it, he removes his hand from you purposefully. You groan in frustration, and he tells you, “I want you to cum on my cock.”

You lift him up to see his cock already weeping, and you hadn’t even really touched him yet. You get on your hands and knees on the edge of the bed, and lick a broad stripe up his cock. He moans in response, and his hands grip your hair. You take the head in your mouth, twirling your tongue around before beginning to bob, and your hand works his base. It’s not long before he’s groaning and thrusting into your mouth. He hits the back of your throat and you swallow. His hand then gently moves you from him, and this time it’s you who releases him with a pop.

You settle farther up on the bed with your head resting your pillows, however Adam grabs the pillows and throws them off the bed. You give him a questioning look and he says, “I’m going to fuck so hard your neighbors will hear the bed hit the wall. I want to see you bounce.”

He looks absolutely primal when he hovers over you, holding the back your thighs up, lining himself up with your slit. When he slowly sinks into you, you’re not sure which one of you is moaning more: you or him. His cock is the biggest you’ve ever taken, and you can feel him stretch you deliciously and hit spots inside you that you never even knew you had. After a few slow thrusts, he picks up the pace, thrusting into you roughly. Like he said, the bed was squeaking and then banging against the wall. Your tits were bouncing with every thrust, and his cock was dragging along your sweet spot making you groan. You think he’s getting close too because becoming more vocal and his thrusts are getting sloppier.

“Are you a dirty slut who likes my cock?” He asks watching your tits bounce as he continues thrusting. “I love your cock.” You answer back. Apparently his dirty mouth was even dirtier while he was fucking.

“Do you want me to fuck you like a whore?” He then asks, and punctuates the question with snaps of his hips. You rock your hips back into him, meeting his thrusts and tell him, “Fuck me harder. I’m a whore for your cock.”

He drills into you at a brutal pace, he’s hitting at an angle that’s both hitting your clit and dragging along your g-spot. Before you can think it, he commands, “Touch yourself.”

You follow his directions and rub vigorously on your clit. Then you’re seeing stars as the stimulation to both your clit and g-spot gives you one of the best orgasms of your life. You moan in a way that you never thought you would as your back arches, toes curl, and your pussy grips Adam’s cock.

“Where do you want me to cum?” He asks and he could cum inside because you’re on birth control but you’re feeling filthy (in a good way) so you say, “Cum in my mouth.”

“Agh fuck. Fuck.” He mutters as he pulls out and his lips are straddling your chest as he pumps his cock right in front of your face. You open your mouth, and stick out your tongue, waiting. Then his cum is in your mouth and as you swallow as much as you can, still some of it drips down your chin and onto your chest.

You’re shocked when Adam comes down and takes off towards your bathroom. What the fuck? Did I take it too far? You think, then curiously you hear water running and cabinets closing. He walks back in with a wet washcloth and he wipes your face and your chest. You smile and say, “thanks.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, pussycat. You’re something else. Hottest damn thing I’ve ever fucking seen.” He says and he cuddles up into you with his head resting on your chest and his arms wrapped around your waist.

“Yeah? Well pussycat here needs some sleep before blowing your mind again.” You say and he moves back so he’s now spooning you. The two drift into sleep.

*********

Adam was hanging out with Jessa again, even though she was trying to be clear about what they were. She was playing him hot and cold. She would say that she didn’t want anything but then she’d kiss him back. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, a forbidden fruit. A part of him knew that she was right when she had said they would destroy each other, but maybe he thought that was what he deserved. He did fuck up everything in his life after all.

“Look, Adam I don’t know why you just don’t let this go and keep things going with Y/N? Seriously, she’s hot, she’s smart, semi put together.” Jessa tells him, and he agrees with her. That’s why he already made plans with Y/N, but he doesn’t tell Jessa. It was Jessa had already told him weeks ago that he should hook up with Y/N and see where things go.

Adam’s shocked when Jessa knocks at his door the next night claiming to have had dinner with Hannah and confesses that she wants him too. Before he knows it, he’s kissing her, and she’s kissing back. Then they’re fucking on his couch….


	2. Chapter 2

ONE YEAR AND SIX MONTHS AGO

Ever since your hookup with Adam, he’s texted you every day, and you had had another intense fucking sessions. You had thought things were going well, but tried not to think too much into it. He was clearly a damaged soul that was processing a lot lately. He had went from some girl before Hannah to Hannah to some other girl back to begging for Hannah back to Jessa to you. That’s why you were surprised and tried to act nonchalantly when he informed you of his ‘feelings’ one day.

“I like you, I really like you. I never thought I could feel like this again but with you I feel it.” He tells you while holding your hand to his chest, his eyes never leaving yours. He was looking at you with such adoration, you fell for it. He then insisted on taking you on a real date, you reluctantly agreed.

Now sitting at the restaurant, he’s already twenty minutes late. The waiter keeps coming to your table to ask if you need anything. More wine is definitely needed. You’re giving him ten more minutes then you’re leaving. You scold yourself because you should have never expected anything from him. Furthermore, you were growing furious because you were normally the one in control of your relationships and here you were getting played. You knew better.

It had been three weeks since Adam stood you up and he never had the decency to shoot you a text with an explanation…

*******

PRESENT

A lot had changed since your debacle with Adam Sackler over a year and a half ago. Now, you had two best-sellers under your belt, granted they were closer to memoirs based on your life. You wrote them to joke and parody your own life. It wasn’t your best work, but you were still happy that they were published under a pen name. Your next venture was historical fiction, and writing history books, your true passion. The novels brought you enough cash to pay off a majority of your student debt, and pay for your travels. You had spent most the past year doing promotional work around the world then leisurely travel. Either way, it burnt through your bank account fast.

At the moment you were crashing at a friend’s apartment with your dog, Salem, and cat, Olive, joining you while your belongings were still in storage. You had given yourself a week to find a place. It was proving to be difficult: you needed a roommate because you would become depressed living on your own, and you didn’t want to live in Manhattan, and you had a limited budget at the moment. To add to the problems, most of the potential roommates were not roommate material. You were near your breaking point, something had to give.

On top of everything you already had going on, you were almost ran over by Adam Sackler on a bike. Talk about a blast from the past. You couldn’t deny that he looked even better than you remembered: his hair was now slightly longer and he was even more toned. He also threw out there that he and his girlfriend broke up pretty quickly in your conversation. He was your biggest mistake: you shouldn’t have gotten attached and you shouldn’t have let him play you like that. Now all was left of your feelings for him was a burning rage, and deep down below that, a desire for him.

You walk into Ray’s coffee shop to re-caffeinate and catch up with him. As you wait in line, you notice that Adam is there near the register. You really can’t a catch a break lately. You order your usual and do your best to ignore Adam. Luckily, Ray keeps the conversation going.

“Hey, Y/N, how’s the apartment and roommate search going?” Ray asks as he hands your coffee. You take it and decide to let it cool, you needed caffeine but it wasn’t worth the mouth burn.

“Horrible. You should see some of the options.” You admit and settle near the register. There’s not a line so you standing there it shouldn’t disturb much. You can tell that Adam’s purposefully eavesdropping on your conversation. Typical. Shouldn’t he be worried about his own acting gigs, or one of the many exes or future exes you’re sure he has around.

“Why don’t you wanna live alone again?” Ray ponders as he cleans the counter top, before leaning on it with his elbows. Ugh, this again. You have to remind people how screwed up you are, how much you’ve screwed up your life.

“Because I’m miserable living alone, and it’s better for me to split rent at the moment.” You’re silently praying that Ray takes the hint and drops the topic. You’d prefer not to talk about it at all, let alone in front of the banes of your life: Adam Sackler. Ray however, is not dropping it, instead he focuses in on one of comments.

“Wait, did you fly through your profits already?” Ray gives you a judging look that resembles a scowl. You feel like you’re being scolded by one of your parents. You roll your eyes as you answer.

“Yeah between paying off my student debt and traveling, it went by pretty fast.” You grind your teeth, a bad habit, and give him a stern look in return. Hopefully, he’ll get the hint this time. To your surprise and chagrin, it’s Adam who chimes in next.

“I have an extra room you’re welcome to it. I just redid it.” He turns toward you now, both you and Ray stare at him shocked. Adam then continues sipping on his drink like nothing happened.

“You serious?!” Ray shouts, and you add in with, “What?”

“I added on, it’s a nice bedroom and has its own bath. You can stay there. The rent is fixed for me so the price shouldn’t be a problem.” The initial reaction is: fuck no, you would leave the city and go move in with your parents before you’d move in with Adam. Then, you thought that Adam was better than most of the roommate options you had met so far. He might be your last choice, but then again, you’re at your last choice.

“Can I see the room before I make a decision?” You ask, because knowing Sackler the room could either be very nice or it could be a total disaster. There was little room for middle ground with Sackler. Also you’re curious if the place looks as disheveled as it did the last time (one other time) you were there. If so, you would need to do a thorough cleaning before moving in.

“Oh I have a dog and cat, is that okay?” You think that the apartment will have to be pet-proofed. Adam runs his hands through his hair before nodding saying, “That shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Wait, are you really considering this? Have you lost your fucking mind?” Ray puts his hands up in the air, and waits for you tell him that you’re joking, that this is some kind of joke. Your face stays serious because you definitely need some place to live ASAP. You ignore Ray and keep your eyes on Adam.

“Ya, want to go now?” Adam asks as he motions his head in the direction of the door.

“Yeah.” You gather up your bag and your coffee, prepared to go. Adam heads out the door, waits for you by the doorway, and you’re right behind him. Ray gives you an incredulous look and you explain, “I want to see if there are proper floorboards.”

“Why would the floorboards matter?” Ray asks before he turns back to cleaning the counter or whatever he’s doing.

“In case I end up having to hide a body…” You joke but it’s the truth, it might end up being reality. If you weren’t desperate you wouldn’t even consider living with Adam: it was a catastrophe waiting to happen. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

****

When you get to the apartment, after a one-sided conversation with Adam on the walk over, you’re surprised that it’s cleaner than last time. Apparently, Adam is a nervous talker, and can actually clean on occasion. The apartment isn’t as well kept as when Ray was living there but you could live with it.

“Your room is back here.” Adam leads you back through the hallway, and you find yourself checking out his book collection. You also notice that the yellow sofa hasn’t left even though it should probably be retired.

“My maybe room.” You correct him as you follow him. Of course the apartment smells like him and it brings back memories that you’d prefer to forget even though they’re sketched in your memory. When you walk into the added room, you can’t help but let out a sharp inhale as you take it all in. It’s stunning, and surprisingly roomy for New York.

“This is actually nice, did you do all of this?” You head into the bathroom, which has a new shower with tub, and a sink with decent counter space. In New York there was never enough space unless you were a billionaire, but you could see yourself living here. Though you might have to wear noise-cancelling headphones and blinders to avoid your roommate.

“Yeah, I like to do this kind of stuff.” Adam answers, downplaying his craftsmanship. When you walked back into the bedroom, you notice that the walls are still white, and not painted. Adam breaks your train of thought by asking, “What do you think?”

He waits for your answer, and you can tell he’s waiting for you to rip into the place. You turn to look at him, placing your hands on your hips. You tell him, “I have only one question: can I paint it?”

Adam gives you that goofy smile that you’ve always been fond of, before agreeing, “Yeah no problem. Just preferably not hot pink or some shit like that.”

And just like that, you’re going to be roommates with a former fuck buddy, who stood you up and played you in the past. Maybe Ray was right, maybe you had lost your damn mind.

******

The new living situation was tempestuous at best. Adam had a habit of being a slob and leaving glasses of milk around the apartment at all hours. Then, there was the case of his tools which were quickly spreading throughout the common areas of the apartment. The worst was the nights: he was in and out all night, up and down. You had to get up and be productive and he should be too but apparently he preferred to live like the struggling artist.

You were hoping that tonight would be different: he might go to bed at a decent hour like the rest of civilized society. All of those hopes crashed when you heard a woman’s voice talking on the other side of the wall. This was not going to be a fun night, at all.

“Do you like my cock, you fucking whore?” You hear Adam ask on the other side of the wall.

“I _really_ _like_ your cock,” you hear the unknown woman answer back.

You roll over to your side, and turn up the volume of your headphones. That works for a short period of time because soon you can hear the bed hitting the wall. The bed’s hitting the wall to the point it’s making your own headboard rattle from the vibrations. You try in vain to knock against the wall, hoping they’d get the hint. Sadly, it doesn’t even phase them.

Then, the moaning and screaming starts. Adam is groaning and grunting, while his companioning is screaming his name like a chant. This continues for several moments until the woman says, “Adam, fuck, I’m cumming.”

“Fuck, fuck where do you want me to cum?” You hear Adam say, followed by a response, “Cum outside.”

“You’d like that, huh, for me to fucking cover you in my cum?” The woman moans something intelligible back that you can’t discern. After a few thrust that you hear through the wall, it’s over as you hear Adam let out a guttural moan. Now, you just hope that it was a one round night, and hope that the girl doesn’t stay the night.

Round two did happen, loudly, and right when you had just gotten to sleep. You did think that you heard the girl leave earlier, and did not want to ever encounter whoever she was. You would however make sure Adam knew how you felt. Some people actually have to wake up in the morning have some semblance of a routine. You put the food in Salem’s and Olive’s respective bowls then pour yourself a cup of extra strong coffee and make a bowl of cereal.

Adam comes out of the room as if on cue. He’s only wearing a pair of black briefs, and you can’t help but ogle him just a little bit. He was toned and in shape when you met him, but now he’s built like Adonis, and his longer hair only adds to the likeness. You stop yourself from admiring his bulge, you already know what his dick is like, and know what he’s like in bed: mindblowing.

That thought process reminds you that you’re still pissed that his escapades kept you up all night. You wait to say something when he’s sat down across from you and eating his own cereal.

“Did you have fun fucking the Banshee last night?” You ask as you sip your coffee. Shock goes across his face, he looks embarrassed for a moment then he covers it with cool arrogance.

“I did…thanks for your concern.” He answers. His cool, smug demeanor pisses you off more. Not only did he keep you up all night having to listen to him to fuck, now he has the nerve to pretend it’s no big deal.

“I could tell. I could hear it. You can keep it down, no one wants to hear a porno being made.” You tell him sternly, squinting your eyes at him, and then getting up to put your cup in the sink. You put in there loudly, to exaggerate your frustration.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were jealous.” Adam has the nerve to say as you begin retreating into your room. His comment makes you halt and stalk back into the kitchen.

“Ha! Why would I be jealous? Have you forgotten I’ve already been on that ride?” You cock your head to the side and cross your arms. Adam is looking at you with eyes that are a hot amber, he’s trying to provoke you. You see his jaw twitch in frustration to your comment.

“Which is why you know you’re missing out. You miss me fucking your brains out.” Adam stands and is invading your personal space. You’d almost forgotten how much taller he was than you. You hadn’t forgotten what kind of sexual chemistry you had, the chemistry has now turned to tension as your eyes stay locked on one another’s. You wanted to punch him, stay away from him, but you also want to kiss him, to fuck him so hard that he’s absolutely wrecked.

Instead, you provoke him by hitting him where you know it will hurt.

“Uh no…it wasn’t that good.” You know there are three possible results from what you just said. One, you’ll hate each other even more. Two, you’ll end up fucking right here and now. Or three, a combination of one and two. Adam’s eyes darken and his brow furrows as he takes a step closer to you. 


End file.
